Jessica is a custodian at Oracle Arena. She waxes $20 \text{ m}^2$ of the floor in $\dfrac35$ of an hour. Jessica waxes the floor at a constant rate. At this rate, how many square meters can she wax per hour?
Solution: To find square meters per hour, we divide square meters by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~20 \text{ m}^2~~~}{\dfrac35 \text{ hour}}$ $ = 20 \div \dfrac35 $ $ = 20 \cdot \dfrac53 $ $ =\dfrac{100}{3} \text{ m}^2$ per hour $ $ Each hour, Jessica can wax $\dfrac{100}{3}$ $\text{ m}^2$ of the floor.